


The Tale of the Tiny Scientist

by Pikagamergirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Bitty Bones, Bitty Gaster - Freeform, Cuteness galore, Fluff, Gaster & Reader snuggle a skeleTON, Gender-neutral Reader, He's so smol, Inspired by the Tinygaster Tumblr, Little Goop Man :D, Reader is a teacher, Ready thyself, SO MUCH FLUFF, W.D. Dadster, With angst peppered in, Yay!Another Tiny!Gaster fic!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikagamergirl/pseuds/Pikagamergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a worry wart has it's perks.You find that out after discovering a Tiny Royal Scientist in a thunderstorm.</p><p>((Hey guys guess what? Cute Mini Gaster fic!PREPARE THYSELVES FOR CUTENESS  :D))<br/>[Also I'm not good at summaries tbh]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

You were always a worry wart, but it actually payed off today. You found yourself walking home from work in a thunderstorm one night when you heard a strange noise. It sounded like... a squeak? It had come from an alley close by, you threw caution to the wind and headed toward where the noise was.

You found nothing there except a couple soaked cardboard boxes. You decided to see if there was someone there, “Hello? Is anyone there?” you made sure to stay quiet to not scare anyone off. You heard the noise again, this time more desperate. You saw what looked like a small person shivering in one of the boxes. You walked up to it slowly, to not frighten it. “Hey, are you alright?” The small figure flinched away when you reached out. “Wait! I'm not going to harm you, I promise.” The small creature turned towards you cautiously, “I just want to help you. The storm is getting worse and I don't want you to get hurt. Please, let me help you.”

The creature slowly shifted towards you and went into your hand. “Here, I'll shield you from the rain, little guy.” You slowly lifted your hand up, putting the creature in your hood. The creature snuggled up to your cheek, still shivering. “Let's go to my house, you'll warm up there.” You began your trek up the hill to your house, it was close so you needn't drive.

You took out your keys and unlocked the door to your apartment. “Here we are, little guy.” By then the little creature was clinging to you and shivering greatly. You put your hand on him, he was extremely cold! You walked over and got a small blanket. You pulled him off your face and wrapped him in the blanket to warm up. You sat beside him on the couch, flipping to the weather channel. There was multiple thunderstorms in your area, it didn't look to good. “Man, we're getting hit hard by this storm...”

You glanced at the creature beside you, he was intently watching the television. He stopped looking at the news to look you in the eyes and nod. You had gotten a better look at him now, he looked like a little blob, no bigger than a pencil. He had a white head with cracks running from his eyes and holes in his hands.


	2. Snuggles and Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just some fluff to kick off the story.  
> Hope you like it! :3

Later, he made some noises at you, but you didn't understand them. "Are you hungry?" You asked him, he nodded to answer.You were hungry too, to be honest. "Alright, I'll make you something to eat, then." He had followed you to the kitchen, curiously watching you make dinner, which was just a plain sandwich.You were almost done when you dropped the mayonnaise container, which was glass. "Crap!" You closed your eyes and waited for the impact, but it didn't come.

  
You opened your eyes to find the mayo jar hovering inches from the ground. "W-wha!?" You managed to stammer.You looked at the creature beside you, he was looking pretty focused on the jar, which was still floating.You plucked the jar out of the air and looked at the little creature, "Wait- Did you do that?" He nodded, looking pretty drained.You looked straight at him and said, "That's so cool!How did you do it?"

He looked unamused, but pointed at the sandwich to change the subject. "Oh, right, you're hungry." You cut a small piece off your sandwich, no bigger than a marshmallow. "Here you go, little guy." He smiled at you and started eating his chunk of the sandwich.You decided to look on your phone to see what this creature was, but you couldn't find any info.You decided to ask him yourself, "I should probably introduce myself, huh?My name's (Y/N), what's yours?" You thought you were crazy talking to him, but you tried anyway.He pointed at his mouth and shook his head.Did that mean he couldn't speak?He seemed intelligent, though, so you gave him a small pencil and a piece of paper.Much to your surprise, he actually wrote something on the paper.It read;  
  
_Hello there, (Y/N)! I'm Gaster, the former Royal scientist of the underground._  
  
Royal scientist?That sounded really important.What was he doing on the streets?You kept reading, despite your curiosity.   


_ Thanks for helping me out in the storm. _

That was the end of the note, "Oh, you're very welcome, Gaster.It's the least I could do to help." Without warning, Gaster tackled you.He started hugging you tightly in the cheek, speaking unintelligibly.

After a while of hugging, you both started to get sleepy.You whispered, "Hey Gaster, you don't have anywhere to stay, right?" He nodded, frowning slightly, "Well, you could stay with me for a while, if you want." Gaster seemed to like that idea.He sprang up and hugged you again, still clinging to you after you got in bed.You sat Gaster down on the pillow adjacent to your face.After you lay down, he hugged your cheek and you both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleep, little ones, sleep. <3


	3. Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up to breakfast and head to work.  
> Also, ANGST  
> (Hey guys, Pika here.Small announcement; I will be starting highschool soon.There may or may not be a decrease in productivity.Otherwise, I will work on the story as usual.Thank you! <3))

You woke up to what felt like a tiny doughnut poking you. You groaned, "Ugh...What time is it?" You looked at the clock, "Crap,I'm late!" This made you move faster than Sonic the Hedgehog on steroids to get ready for work. You barely noticed the small scientist had made you breakfast until you were almost out the door. You _completely_ forgot about your little guest! You managed to stutter, "O-oh gosh!I forgot you were here, Gaster. I'm sorry…" The little blob shook his head, handing you what looked like an omelet. Your mouth was agape, "Did you make this?" You asked bemusedly. Gaster just nodded and smiled.

  
So, you sat at the dining room table to eat your breakfast that was prepared for you. You had given Gaster the pen and paper while you were eating. You managed to say, "Thanks for breakfast, but you didn't have to make it." He tapped your shoulder and showed you the paper; _You're very welcome, (Y/N).I am glad to help anytime.I am curious, what are you late for? You glanced up at him, he was looking very puzzled, "Oh, I have to leave for my job.I work as a science teacher at the local school." His eyes lit up at the mention of science.He began writing on the paper again, so you looked over his shoulder, it said; _That is a nice profession, I used to teach before-_   _

The note cut off and Gaster was trembling.You looked at his face, he was crying!

All you could think to say was, "Hey, don't cr-cry, Gaster…" You reached out your hand and lifted his tiny form to your chest. He clung to your shirt, still sobbing. You laid a hand on his back, to try and comfort him. Just then, your alarm went off. Time to go, but...You couldn't stand to see your little friend like this, not now. You picked up your phone and called the school's main office. "Hey, uh… I'll be a little late today. I have to help a friend with something. Alright. Thanks, bye." You were relieved to hear that they could hire a substitute for a while. After about thirty minutes, Gaster began to calm down. He was now just letting out tiny hiccups and sniffling.

He made a couple of sounds, but they were a little more discernible this time. **_"Thank you, (Y/N)."_**  His speech was still garbled a bit, but you understood. You mumbled, "You're welcome, bud." That made him look at you in utter shock and disbelief, **_"You... understand me?"_**  You grinned, "Kind of, I can't really understand it all .But yes, I can." His whole expression lit up, he jumped on you and hugged you yet again. All you could do was laugh, "Alright, alright.I need to go before my boss gets angry.I don't know if they'll allow me to bring you with." He glanced up at you, he had a pouty face on!You laughed even more, despite the situation, "Alright, fine!You can come with, since I know you like science." And with that, you walked out the door with Gaster in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Breathes in*  
> Here we go.  
> *Breathes out*  
> Also, here's another random video game reference.  
> The cuteness is OVER NINE THOUSAND!!!!!!


	4. Friendship, It's Growing Like a Plant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go teach your students with the Tiny Scientist.

You made your way towards the main office of the school with Gaster hidden in your bag. You told the administrator you were present and made your way to your classroom. You found your substitute was a large female goat, telling your students about plant biology. She looked your way and said, "Oh, hello there!Are you (Y/N)?" You nodded and walked up to the front desk, "I believe that means I shall take my leave. My name is Toriel, by the way." You shook hands with her, "Nice to meet you, Toriel. Thanks for coming to be a substitute. I had some… things to take care of." She gave you a warm, inviting smile, "You're welcome, dear."

Toriel packed up her things and said her goodbyes. You turned to your class and continued where Toriel left off. About fifteen minutes passed, and the bell rang. It's almost time for second period, passing period is about four minutes, so you decide to give Gaster a place to hang out on your desk. You use some books to make a little tent for him to stay hidden. You smile as he crawls in and whispers,

  
**_"Thank you, (Y/N)."_**  
  
 You finish conversing just before the first students start taking their seats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap guys I'm tired af  
> H E L P M E  
> Otherwise, the chapters will be a bit shorter and less frequently uploaded.  
> So yeah, thanks for 830+ Hits and 50+ Kudos! :D  
> ((I HAVE TO WAKE UP AT 5:00 AM GUYS. FREE ME FROM THIS HELL CALLED SCHOOL))


	5. Undyne's Stunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne shows you a 'rad trick'.  
> Links:  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pikagamergirl173  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_Z27sDFkM5c8hIPLXzWyPw  
> Message me in private if you want to chat on Skype!  
> <3

This process repeats until the final bell; Teach students, talk to Gaster. You pick up Gaster and begin to walk out of the building until you run into the Physical Education teacher, Undyne. She runs up to you, screaming, "NGAAAAH!" Undyne rams into you, still blabbering, "(Y/N)! Where have you been!? You missed the radical trick I did!" You decided to humour her bombastic attitude, "What was this so-called 'radical trick'?" She immediately hoists you up and runs to the gym. After you arrive, Undyne taps in something on her laptop and shows a video to you. The video is of her on the climbing wall, Undyne was jumping from the top onto a trampoline shooting a trickshot.

She pulled the screen away and asked, "Well, how'd you like it, (Y/N)?" You made eye contact with her and said, "That was pretty cool, Undyne. But just remember to be careful, alright?"

Undyne scoffs at you, smiles, and whispers, "Yeah, yeah,I know. Alph would kill me if I got hurt." You finish talking with Undyne and begin to head home in your car. Meanwhile, Gaster sits on your shoulder for a better view.

He asks, **_"(Y/N)?"_ ** You reply, "Yeah, Gaster?" He hesitates, **_"Uh… N-nevermind."_ ** Okay then, guess he's not going to say anything... It's silent for the rest of the ride home after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WWWAAAAAZZZZUUUUUUPPP!!?!!?!?!?!?!!?!?!!!???!  
> But seriously, thank you guys so much for 100+ Kudos, Almost 1900 Hits, and 12 Bookmarks!  
> It warms my little Pikachu heart <3


	6. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy confession chapter with (Y/N) and Gaster.
> 
> ((MY BIRTHDAY IS IN 8 DAYS GUYS WOOHOO!  
> Also, 160 Kudos, 3000+ Hits, and 18 Bookmarks!?  
> THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH OH MY ARCEUS))

After you settle down for the night in your bed, you decide to watch a nature documentary. Those are always interesting, aren't they? Gaster seems to think so. After about twenty minutes into the documentary, you notice Gaster snuggling into your side. You decide to speak up, "Tired?" He flinches wildly at your statement, squeaking quietly. Once he turns to face you, you notice he has a Purple tint to his cheeks. You internally squealed at the sight of this.

He takes a moment to focus and squeaks, **_"I apologize, (Y/N)."_ ** Wait, why was he apologizing? He puts some distance between the two of you after that.

  
It's not long before you are both getting sleepy. You turn off the documentary and address Gaster, "Y'know, you don't need to apologize for cuddling, Gaster. I wouldn't mind it."

He seemed to relax at that, saying, **_"O-oh. Then may I?"_ ** You see the Purple blush on his cheeks while he speaks. You nod in reply to the question.He snuggles up onto your neck and asks, **_"Uh...(Y/N)?"_ ** You see him out of the corner of your eye, he's Red(Purple?) faced! You answer, "Yeah, bud?" He turns to face you more directly and says shakily, **_"I think I love you, (Y/N)."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BWWAAAAAAAA  
> Oh shit boi here we go.
> 
> ((Hey guys! I'm so happy you guys like this story! Hang in there and more will come soon!))


	7. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You comfort a sad goop, that's all I can say.
> 
> AAAAAAYYYY LMAO  
> Check out my Tumblr! I did a face reveal. :3  
> pikagamergirl173.tumblr.com/

You freeze right then and there. Error 404; brain not responding. All you could think was something akin to; 'What!?' in that moment. Gaster must have sensed your tension and quickly said, **_"Y-You don't have to say anything i-if you don't want to!"_ ** You could easily see the sleepiness in his eyes after he said that, so you smiled widely and answered, "How 'bout this? Let's get some rest and I'll think about my answer." He cracked a small smile and nodded his head.

 

After he fell asleep, you thought about Gaster's question. You don't know what you're supposed to say. How _did_ you feel about the little goop sleeping next to you? You decide to drop it for now and get some sleep.

 

You awaken to a loud squeaking noise. It's still nighttime, so you wonder what's making that sound. Wait… Gaster! You turn to him at breakneck speed, he looks as if he's having a nightmare. You lightly shake Gaster's quivering form, but he doesn't wake.

 

"Gaster, please wake up, It's all just a bad dream…" You whisper to him. Gaster stirs, but he still isn't awake. You sit up and take him into your arms, "It's alright, I'm here." He stirs again and opens his eyes slightly, _**"(Y/N)...?"** _ You smiled kindly, "It's me, Gaster. Don't worry." He cracks a little smile and hugs you tightly, **_"Oh, (Y/N)... I--!"_** He cries into your chest, clutching onto you for dear life. You cooed to him, "I'm here, Gaster…"

  
_"I'm here…"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) HI  
> Sorry it's short, I've been REALLY busy.  
> Also,  
> I got a Wacom Tablet for my birthday! (It's a computer drawing tablet)  
> I'M SO HAPPY AAAAAHHHHH  
> I also got a bunch of crazy knee length socks (I like them), PvZ: Garden Warfare 2, an Xbox One controller, a new Gaming Headset, and some other shit.  
> :D  
> Stay awesome guys!


	8. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Lemme just say...  
> I'M SO FREAKIN' SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! D:>  
> Also!  
> 200+ Kudos, 4500+ Hits, and 20+ Bookmarks!?  
> Ho. Lee. _SHIT ___  
> I can't possibly thank you enough. Your positivity and support have made me so happy. I really can't believe this little (Pun intended) fic has gotten so much attention.  
>  ~~~  
> Here, check out my [Tumblr](http://pikagamergirl173.tumblr.com/)! I'm actually accepting asks, so please indulge yourself!

You awaken at the first sign of daylight through your curtains. Gaster is still clutching onto you in his sleep. He looks peaceful, so you let him sleep by slipping out of his grasp.

 

Once you're out of your bedroom, you decide to make breakfast for yourself and Gaster. A simple batch of cinnamon rolls and some fruit. You preheat the oven and start making the dough. You put the finished dough in a pan and put the cinnamon, white sugar, and brown sugar onto the dough. Finally, you roll up the dough and you set the pan into the oven to cook.

 

By this time, you hear a small voice in your bedroom. Gaster must've woken up. You walk over to your room and open the door to find Gaster worriedly pacing on your bed.

 

You smile softly and knock on the doorframe, announcing your presence. Gaster jumps at the sound and turns towards you quickly. You give him a weak smile and whisper, "Mornin' sleeping beauty." He blushes a bright Lavender color and replies,  **_"G-good morning, (Y/N). Did you sleep well?"_ ** You smile wider at his reaction, "I slept well, thanks for asking. By the way, I'm making breakfast for the two of us."

 

He smiles at your answer and at the mention of food. You walk over to sit by him on the bed, "Hey Gaster...?" He crawls onto your lap and replies,  **_"Yes, (Y/N), what is it?"_ ** You shift uncomfortably, gather up your courage, and ask, "Um… What were you... Having a nightmare about?" Gaster visibly tenses. You panic and quickly add, "You don't have to say it if you don't want to!"

 

You failed to notice he'd climbed up onto your shoulder during your small panic attack. So when you felt his hole-y hand on your cheek, you shut your mouth and looked at him. He looked at you directly in the eyes, frowning slightly, and began to speak,  **_"(Y/N), I-"_ **

 

Just then, you heard the oven beep frantically, signalling that the cinnamon rolls were finished. You sighed, "Oh, um… Sorry, Gaster. Looks like the cinnamon rolls are done. We'll continue this conversation later, okay?" 

 

He nods an affirmative whilst you pull out the cinnamon rolls. You set out a small plate for the each of you and wait for the cinnamon rolls to cool.

 

You decide to start up the conversation again, "Hey Gaster…?" He lets out a small questioning hum. You continue, "How often do you have nightmares?" He lets out a sigh and replies,  **_"I have them regularly. But they're usually not as severe as the one from last night."_ **

 

There's a comfortable silence between you. Until you gather up the courage to ask Gaster the question once again, "Now that we don't have any interruptions, I'll ask again. What was your nightmare about…?" 

Gaster, snapping out of whatever trance he was in, makes eye contact. He shifts uncomfortably, sighs, and begins to describe his dream...


	9. Gaster's Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUYS HOLY SHINX I'M SO SORRYYYYY D:>  
> I've been really busy with extra credit work (Even though I don't really need it, I have straight As) and have been too tired to work on this.  
> A lot of you probably gave up checking on this story, and I sincerely apologize for that...  
> ~~~~~  
> AND LET ME SAY I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH  
> OH MY ARCEUS LOOK AT ALL THOSE KUDOS!  
>  _254 FREAKING KUDOS!_  
>  HOLY **SHIT**  
>  I'M SO FUCKING HAPPY YOU GUYS LIKE THIS  
> I'M LITERALLY TEARING UP  
> ~~~~~  
> My social stuff!  
> [Tumblr](http://pikagamergirl173.tumblr.com/)  
> [DeviantArt](pikagamergirl173.deviantart.com/)  
> [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_Z27sDFkM5c8hIPLXzWyPw)  
> Thanks for reading! :D

_He opens his eyes, only to find darkness in place of (Y/N)'s bedroom. Wait-_ _No!_ _Gaster looks around frantically for any signs of life, but none are found. Gaster starts shivering_ **"No no no no no no…  (Y/N)!"** _He's starting to tear up. His shivering gets more intense,_ **"This can't be real…!"**

 

_Suddenly, Gaster senses someone's footsteps behind him. He turns around at breakneck speed. It's_ **_t̡͠҉h̡͏̸̨͠e̷͜ḿ̵͜҉_ ** _._

 

**C̡̫̣̬͓̯͈͖̯̤ͮ̓̈̃̚͞H̻̣͕͉̩͚͚̟ͦ̒̌̿ͣÁ̍҉̭͕͙̞R͇̞͇͍̮͐̇͑̾À̩͈̲͚̫͛ͦ̉**

 

_Gaster is irritated with the demon's sudden appearance. He wipes away his tears and growls,_ **"What do you want?"**

 

_Chara smiles, then whispers, "_ _Oh, nothing… I just wanted to show you something."_ _They then snap their fingers, and a cage appears. Within the cage is… (Y/N)!?_

 

_Gaster is shocked out of his anger when he sees this,_ **"(Y/N), no!"** _He is now crying big lavender tears._ **"Don't hurt them!"** _He pleads._

 

_Chara only smiles wider at that,_ _"Ah, there's the reaction I've been waiting for. You can't stop me."_ _They materialize a blood Red knife in their head and start creeping towards (Y/N)'s unconscious body._

 

**"NO!"** _Gaster screams, sobbing violently. Chara is right next to (Y/N) now, they stop, laugh, and plunge their knife into (Y/N)'s chest._

  
**"NO! (Y/N)!!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this we're back to our not-so-regularly cuteness!  
> I made this in a couple of hours, so please do point out any mistakes!  
> See you later, Pikageeks! (That's what I call my YT subscribers lol)  
> >:3


	10. Little Announcement Thing

I'm sorry to day this, but this story is discontinued. I just... lost interest in Undertale because others were so toxic to me.

**BUT!**

This doesn't have to be the end of this story! If one of you guys wants to continue this, just ask, and I'll pass the metaphorical baton.

I never really had a set plot for this, so I have no idea how so many people liked this shitshow of a fanfic. I still can't believe it... Only 3,00 words, but I got 371 kudos, 29 bookmarks, and 7200+ hits out of them???

I can't thank you guys enough for liking this so much. But as, I said, I'm done writing it.

 I'll still be writing stories, though, don't worry!

Thanks for sticking around. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and my Discord server [HERE](https://discord.gg/jFCNmfZ)


End file.
